The Song of Death
The Song of Death es el episodio 17 de ''Gentendo Poop''. En este episodio, Nostalgia Critic y Shadow buscan la razón de por qué el Caramelldansen es malvado. Historia El poop inicia con un texto que dice que el episodio es basado en hechos reales. Nostalgia Critic (hablando como Kyon) dice que está aliviado de haber terminado con el juego número 16 de Gentendo. Haruhi interrumpe a Critic y hace sonar el Caramelldansen en su teléfono, asustando a Critic, quien sale corriendo. Linkara intenta mostrar a Critic un nuevo script, pero al ver a Critic traumado en el baño, el se asusta. En la casa de los erizos, Silver le dice a Shadow que rompió otro control de Wii, pero a este último no le importa y le dice a Silver que no lo necesitan en este episodio. Shadow se pone en contacto con Nostalgia Critic, quien le dice indirectamente que escuchó el Caramelldansen, después, ambos se ponen en busca de la razón de su escencia malvada, ¡dándonos un montaje aleatorio! ---- 1. Animal Crossing Un segmento anuncia que esto es "Gentendo Poop: Deven247 Edition! SEVENTEEN!". El primer montaje inicia con Nostalgia Critic y un amigo protestando la aparición de Resetti. 2. Juegos CDi Mario y Luigi caminan por el Reino Champiñón, mientras Bowser los ve y se ríe como una gallina. Mario le pregunta a Luigi si es genial que la Princesa les haya invitado a un picnic, Link interrumpe y les dice que si, Mario responde diciendo que no, para que después Link le diga a Mario que el Rey Harkinian no es un rival para Bowser. Mario no entiende. El montaje termina con un texto diciendo: "WHO KNOWS, WHO CARES" (¿QUIÉN SABE? ¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA?). 3. Super Mario Hellhole AVGN juega The Impossible Levels: Super Mario World con una dificultad "imposible". Un bloque pone un texto que dice: "Now you can pretty much sit back and relax. I won't pull any evil tricks on you..... or will I?" (Ahora puedes sentarte y relajarte. No haré trucos malvados hacia ti... o si?). La dificultad del nivel se eleva cuando la pantalla se mueve por si sola. AVGN casi logra llegar a una tubería, pero sale volando y pierde el nivel. 4. Pingu La intro de Pingu inicia, con Nostalgia Critic quejándose. Tourettes Guy no entiende nada. Critic asustado dice: "What the fuck?" (¿Qué carajos?). La madre le Pingu le cuenta lo sucedido en Escape from ThornDICK Asylum. Pingu se duerme y su mamá le da un beso. El iglú de Pingu se eleva, lo despierta y sale volando. Pingu no entiende nada. Cuando el pone su pico más largo de lo normal, Critic se asusta y cae de su silla por alguna razón. La cama de Pingu se empieza a mover por si sola. Pingu vuelve a poner su pico más largo y Critic se vuelve a asustar. Ahora, la cama de Pingu camina. Una foca se asoma a ver a Pingu, asustando a Critic. Después, la foca se vuelve a asomar y Danny se asusta y dice WTF. La foca aparece de repente y asusta a Pingu. Su cama deja de moverse. La foca encierra a Pingu en su iglú. Critic sigue asustado y sin entender nada. La foca empieza a jugar con el cuerpo de Pingu, y Critic sigue sin entender nada. Una estática aparece de repente y anuncia que volveremos a la realidad. ---- I.M. Meen aparece y canta, para que después encierre a los gamers en su libro mágico. Critic demanda a Meen a que le diga quién es. Meen le pregunta si está confundido y Critic se sorpende. Meen se ríe. Meen hace reproducir el Caramelldansen y asusta a Critic. Shadow aún no sabe cuál es el secreto. AVGN reproduce la canción al revés, y lo que suena es muy, muy malvado. El Nerd y Critic se asustan. Después de esto, AVGN, Critic y Danny retan a Meen a un concurso de baile, en el cual los gamers ganan con marcador de 64900 (El Nerd tiene 15600, Critic 32000 y Danny 17300) a 14200. Después de esto, los gamers matan a Meen disparándole (Nerd y Critic) y pegándole violentamente con una escoba (Danny). Critic se alivia, pero después los gamers escuchan la canción maldita al revés. Critic finaliza el poop con la boca abierta. Un texto dice que esta historia no continuará, y que irá directamente al siguiente episodio. ---- 5. Big Sez Big aparece y hace un discurso aleatorio. El besa el suelo sin sentido alguno. Un texto aparece diciendo: "Just cut to the credits. We're going nowhere with this guy" (Solo corta a los créditos. No vamos a ningún lado con esta persona). ---- Categoría:Episodios